


This is all for you.

by ribbitsona



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER 16TH, Traitor Niki AU, kind of, listen i wanted her to be the traitor and theres a lack of stories for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbitsona/pseuds/ribbitsona
Summary: the war for L'Manburg wasn't supposed to end in a truce, in an unfit ruler's demise that wasn't an execution...now here she was, prepared for the end of the world with only two others knowing of the plans.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot if you take it that way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	This is all for you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dream SMP fanfic, and my first fanfic in a long time, so sorry if its a bit all of over the place.  
> i liked it though :D  
> (i might write more smp stuff if people enjoy this)

The war wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to fight for L’Manburg, they were supposed to… It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Niki was sat across from the button, surrounded by signs and closed off from the outside world. She’d made sure no one knew she was there, she didn’t need any interruptions. They wouldn’t notice her gone- well, anyone other than Technoblade and Dream, who’d convinced her of this in the first place.

It’d taken weeks to be convinced to hit the button, having spent nights outside of Pogtopia while the boys slept. Technoblade and Dream would sit with her, convincing her that this would be the right thing to do. It was hard not to believe it, especially with Techo holding her face between his hands, telling her how everyone would be so much happier if they didn’t have governments or elections or Anything to worry about… Anarchy sounded so good if it meant Will could be happy, if Tommy and Tubbo weren’t going to be in pain any longer. That was just the first part of the plan, however.

The next was to find out where the button was, and that wasn’t difficult either. After all, someone needed to make sure Willbur stayed away from it, and it couldn’t be just Quackity or Tommy. Volunteering as the other watcher just meant she got to know where it was. All that was needed now was to wait for everyone to go against each other during the war, realizing that getting back L’Manburg wasn’t going to mend things between them, and yet…

Yet they managed to work together for the end of the tyranny of Schlatt, only to open up for it to happen once again. And to put the stress of the nation of the boys, well, there was no way that could happen. Not on her watch. Sure, they sounded happy above the cold room (was she shivering? was this what Will meant about always being so cold?), but she knew it was all lies. 

How could Willbur be happy when it wasn’t his nation? How could they be so happy without it being lies? It was just fuel to the fire within her. There was no way this would end without breaking them all up again, and that was the last thing needed.

She had barely noticed herself standing up, one hand clutching her sword as the other was gently pressed to the button. Not pressing down, setting off the pounds of TNT, but just feeling the cool touch of it. The only thing drawing her attention away from her current dilemma was the sound of the blocks breaking behind her- someone was coming.

She should’ve realized it was Willbur, his voice having disappeared from the chatter above. He almost looked different, like the stress had melted away. But it wouldn’t stay like that for long right? (His presence didn’t keep her hand from almost dropping down from the switch, however, becoming distracted.)

“Will, I’m doing this for you,” she was keeping him from speaking, knowing she’d give up if he said a single word against it. She had always been weak for him. “We can never be happy under a government, something will destroy everyone again.”

Her speaking didn’t stop him from chiming in, however much as she’d like to think it would’ve stopped him. “We have L’Manburg, Niki. You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m sorry, but… It was never meant to be.” Her hand added more pressure to the button, finally pressing it down and stepping back to give just the slightest amount of space between the explosion and her. The screams of shock from everyone didn’t stop her from feeling almost no regrets.

There was silence in their little room, even as the explosions faded out and they looked out into the chaos. The destruction of L’Manburg at the hands of a baker. For some reason, she still felt so cold, even as she turned her gaze from the chaos to the man beside her.

Their world was only each other, and it was completely silent until she stepped close to him, pressing the handle of her sword into his hand and looking him in the eye for the first time in so long. "Will, can you kill me?" Despite phrasing it as a question, it wasn't hard to hear the intention of it being a statement- wanting to force him to do it.

“Niki, I can’t…”

“You have to.” The German managed to get him to grip it, still holding onto his hand as she pressed the tip against her stomach. “Please.”

The motion was finished in reluctance, the sword pushed through her torso swiftly as his free arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer, in the bastardization of a hug. The only sounds were a soft gasp of pain as her eyes widened, and the held back sounds of a man with tears running down his cheeks.

Little did she know, this was just the beginning of the true end, as Withers began to fill the city and threats rang through the air from Technoblade to Tommy, and as Wilbur fell deeper down his descent... But she'd gotten her salvation, from the blade of the person she'd wanted to protect the most.


End file.
